


Into the Rink

by ultwoodz



Category: Produce 101 (TV), X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Holidays, Ice Skating, M/M, Short & Sweet, Slice of Life
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-19 02:33:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22903762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ultwoodz/pseuds/ultwoodz
Summary: Wooseok no quiere ir a patinar sobre hielo, pero quiere hacer feliz a Seungyoun.Historia escrita por @wjmoon, todos los créditos corresponden a esta persona.Yo solo me encargo de traducir.
Relationships: Cho Seungyeon | Seungyoun/Kim Wooseok | Wooshin
Kudos: 2





	Into the Rink

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Into the Rink](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21635560) by [wjmoon (sodapeach)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sodapeach/pseuds/wjmoon). 



"No puedo creer que te deje convencerme de esto," dijo Wooseok, mirando la pista como si fuera la boca de algo horrible y no una divertida actividad recreativa de invierno que disfrutan principalmente niños y parejas y aparentemente, Seungyoun quería ser uno de los niños o las parejas. Wooseok deseó que lo hubiera dejado fuera de esto. ¡No le hubiera importado si hubiera llevado a Seungwoo en su lugar! ¡Habrían hecho una linda pareja en el hielo!

"Te encanta el patinaje sobre hielo," dijo Seungyoun, tomando su mano enguantada en la suya como si eso supuestamente lo emocionara más para romper su trasero en un bloque gigante de hielo.

"Me gusta verlo en la televisión," señaló Wooseok.

"Tal vez esto podría ser bueno para ti," bromeó. "Siempre estás listo para criticar a los lutzes como un entrenador desde el sofá, pero ahora tal vez verás que no es tan fácil como pensabas."

"¡A mi no me pagan por hacerlo! Nunca dije que fuera fácil," dijo. "¿Tenemos que hacerlo?"

"Si me amas, patinarás conmigo," dijo Seungyoun con un puchero que le hizo doler el corazón a Wooseok.

"Eso no es justo."

"La vida no es justa," dijo, aún haciendo pucheros.

Wooseok suspiró. "Si patino contigo, ¿qué hay para mí?"

"Tienes la oportunidad de hacer feliz a tu novio favorito en todo el mundo," dijo. "¡Qué es mejor que eso!"

"Me gustaría ver lo que mis otros supuestos novios tienen para ofrecer," murmuró, caminando hacia la pista, listo para darle a Seungyoun cualquier cosa en el mundo que quisiera por un solo puchero.

"No podrían amarte como yo," dijo Seungyoun.

"Lo sé," suspiró.

Había sido una decisión impulsiva, estaba seguro de ello. Seungyoun caminaba a su casa desde el trabajo y se desvió hacia el parque porque había nevado y algo sobre los parques cubiertos de nieve sacó a relucir al tonto sentimental en él. Y el tonto sentimental a quien Wooseok amaba lo suficiente como para arriesgarse a romper su cóccix, vio una pista de patinaje y decidió que tenía que intentarlo.

El sol se había puesto completamente y el área estaba llena de vendedores de alimentos y productos apropiados para el clima frío e iluminada con luces navideñas. Tenía que admitir que era romántico, pero tal vez era solo la calidez que sintió irradiando de su compañero, quien pudo o no haber estado vibrando junto a él a una alta frecuencia con entusiasmo.

Su primera parada fue la cabina de zapatos donde alquilaron dos pares de botas para subirse al hielo. Wooseok tocó la hoja con la punta de su dedo. No era tan afilada como él pensó que sería, pero aún así podría quitarse fácilmente un dedo en un extraño accidente.

_"¿Por qué nosotros, como raza humana, decidimos que era una buena idea poner cuchillos en nuestros zapatos?"_

"Te vas a divertir mucho," se rió Seungyoun. "Va a estar bien. Incluso niños de cinco años pueden hacerlo."

"Tú tienes cinco años," se quejó.

Ignorándolo, lo agarró y lo condujo a la pista. Una vez que se pusieron las botas, no hubo marcha atrás. Se metió en el hielo, casi resbalando de inmediato.

"Te tengo," gritó Seungyoun, atrapándolo. Ayudó a guiar a Wooseok a la pared del borde donde se aferró a su querida vida.

"No me gusta esto," dijo Wooseok, su voz temblando de miedo.

"Te acostumbrarás," dijo. "Mira, es fácil."

Dio unos pasos tambaleantes hasta que se deslizó cómodamente.

"¡Dijiste que nunca habías hecho esto antes!"

"No lo he hecho," dijo Seungyoun, patinando más rápido que él. _"¡Wii!"_

"Dios, ¿por qué tienes que ser bueno en todo?" Wooseok gritó con la fuerza suficiente para tambalearse.

"¡No me llaman all rounder por nada!" dijo, pasando a toda velocidad.

"¡Nadie te llama así, solo tú mismo!" Wooseok gritó.

"Tal vez deberían comenzar a hacerlo," dijo, acercándose a él. "Vamos, no te vas a divertir así."

Wooseok apretó su agarre en la pared. "No sé a qué te refieres, me lo estoy pasando muy bien."

"Ven aquí," extendió la mano hacia él.

"No," dijo Wooseok, encogiéndose y sacudiendo la cabeza.

 _"Wooseokie,"_ dijo, persuadiéndolo.

"¡No!"

"Dijiste que ibas a patinar conmigo," Seungyoun hizo un puchero nuevamente.

"Estoy patinando," dijo, mirando hacia otro lado. "Mírame, estoy usando patines de hielo en una pista de hielo contigo."

"Da una vuelta y dejaré de molestarte," dijo derrotado y Wooseok odió lo decepcionado que sonó. Era solo un niño emocionado que quería divertirse con su novio y Wooseok era su novio, así que si no lo consentía, nadie más lo haría. A nadie más se le permitía hacerlo, de hecho, porque Wooseok no podía ser reemplazado.

Extendió la mano con vacilación y tomó el codo de Seungyoun como apoyo hasta que voluntariamente soltó la pared con la otra. Se volvió hacia él, agarrándose a sus brazos mientras sus rodillas se doblaban debajo de él.

"Muy bien," dijo Seungyoun en voz baja.

"No me sueltes."

"No lo haré," dijo suavemente.

Lo miró, sus suaves ojos y sus mejillas sonrosadas teñidas por el frío haciéndolo ver como si estuviera pintado en una tarjeta de Navidad pasada de moda. Era increíblemente lindo y se veía feliz y estaba volviendo loco a Wooseok. Podría hacer esto por él.

"Oiga, señor, está bloqueando el camino," dijo un niño pequeño de nariz mocosa antes de abrirse paso, casi derribándolos a ambos.

Wooseok se puso de pie y se lanzó hacia adelante.

"Nunca lo atraparías," advirtió Seungyoun, apoyándolo completamente en posición vertical sin la ayuda de Wooseok. Frunció el ceño y se sacudió, su momento completamente arruinado. "Voy a soltarte ahora, ¿de acuerdo?"

"Espera, ¿qué?" Wooseok dijo, pero ya era demasiado tarde. Seungyoun se apartó, dejando a Wooseok pararse solo en el hielo y sintió que se hundía en él. "¡¿Qué esta pasando?!"

"Tienes que ponerte de pie," se rió Seungyoun.

Wooseok se quedó en cuclillas sobre el hielo en una posición agachada con ojos salvajes y aterrorizados.

"¡No puedo!"

"Usa tus rodillas!"

 _"No puedo,"_ se lamentó Wooseok, haciendo que Seungyoun se riera a carcajadas.

"Ven aquí, bebé gigante," dijo. Alcanzó sus manos y Wooseok pensó que iba a tirar de él, pero en su lugar lo arrastró hacia adelante a través del hielo mientras Wooseok se agachaba cerca del suelo. "Esto es probablemente peligroso."

"Podría ser," dijo Wooseok.

"Levántate," dijo.

"No."

"¿Qué pasa si me tropiezo y me lastimo?"

"Sería tu culpa," hizo un puchero.

"Bebé, ponte de pie," suplicó.

Wooseok hizo una mueca, aturdido por el miedo. Por un lado, no quería arruinar la diversión y quería hacer que Seungyoun, específicamente, fuera feliz sin importar el costo para él o lo asustado que estaba, pero por el otro, estaba aterrorizado. ¿Qué pasa si se cae frente a todas estas personas? ¿Y si se lastima?

"Te tengo," dijo de nuevo, tranquilizándolo.

Wooseok cerró los ojos y respiró hondo. Era como caminar. Como caminar sobre cuchillos. Y hielo. Cuchillos sobre hielo. Y si se caía, llevaba un abrigo acolchado que amortiguaría la caída y luego podía quejarse y llorar tanto como quisiera mientras obligaba a Seungyoun a esperarlo. Eso podría ser divertido. Asintió y dejó que Seungyoun lo ayudara a ponerse de pie.

Los primeros pasos fueron torpes e incómodos, pero después de algunos resbalones y una determinación impulsada por su novio, pudo dar la vuelta a la pista como todos los demás.

"¡Esto es divertido!" Wooseok dijo, tan feliz de estar patinando que ya no sentía el frío o el miedo que había hecho su noche tan miserable. Seungyoun lo tomó de la mano mientras patinaban juntos al igual que las otras parejas, excepto que las otras parejas probablemente no tuvieron que pasar por una crisis de veinte minutos para llegar al punto en el que finalmente estaban patinando juntos.

"¡Lo ves!" Dijo Seungyoun. "¡Esta fue una buena idea!"

"Vamos a tomar chocolate caliente después de esto ¿verdad?"

"Por supuesto," dijo. "Todo lo que quieras."

Wooseok sonrió para sí mismo, orgulloso de probar algo nuevo, orgulloso de no arruinarlo y orgulloso de sí mismo por hacer feliz a su novio. Y también porque le atrajo la idea de una taza de chocolate caliente.

Patinaron durante algunas rondas sin incidentes antes de que sus piernas comenzaran a doler por el frío y era hora de dejar espacio para otros patinadores que aún no habían tenido la oportunidad de arriesgarlo todo en la pista. Al final, fue una buena noche de cita, pero la próxima vez, Wooseok iba a elegir la actividad y sería algo en lo que Seungyoun no sería mejor que él. El día del juicio final estaba en sus manos.

"¿Por qué haces esa cara?" Seungyoun dijo, notando la mirada amenazante de Wooseok sobre una taza de chocolate caliente humeante.

"Nada," dijo dulcemente. "Solo estoy planeando una sorpresa."

"¿Por qué tengo miedo?"

"Tienes instintos."


End file.
